


At the back of your mind

by Yumisaki



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumisaki/pseuds/Yumisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kento finds a necklace with a weird note attached to it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the back of your mind

Kento just wanted to take a walk when he suddenly saw something sparkling in a bush beneath his house.  
“What is that?” he mumbled and walked towards the mysterious shiny object. When he got closer, he saw that it was a golden necklace with a little piece of paper attached to it. He picked it up to take a closer look. Then Kento had to giggle at the text that was written on the piece of paper.

_“Mind-reader necklace – Push the little button on the necklace and read the mind of whoever you’re looking at. Works for 3 days after first pushing the button.”_

“Sure.” Kento laughed and threw the paper away. He observed the necklace and really found a little button on the lock of it. Tilting his head, Kento pressed the button, not expecting anything to happen. He looked around and saw someone passing by.

_…not finished by tomorrow. He would kill me if I…_

Kento gasped and fell into the grass surrounding him. These words had suddenly popped up in his head when he had looked at the guy. Was it really his mind? No. Kento shook his head and got up again. He was probably just imagining things.

But… he decided to give it another try. Just in case.  
So he walked along the streets hoping someone would pass by again. From afar Kento could see an old woman with a walking stick, so he prepared to press the button. When the woman was only a few meters away, he carefully pushed the button.

_…turn off the stove? I really…_

“Oh god…” Kento whispered, then turned to the woman. “Sorry, but did you… just think about your stove?” Kentos cheeks turned red when he realized how awkward that question was and how weird it must have sounded to the woman.

“I’m sorry… I-“  
“How did you know that?” the womans eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand.  
“Did I say it out loud? Oh, I should really visit the doctor again!”

“No, no, you didn’t say it out loud, don’t worry. I just… uhm… don’t worry, okay?” Kento smiled at the woman and then quickly walked away. She did definitely not say it out loud, but he had been able to hear it anyway.  
So that necklace really worked. But the paper also said that it would only last for three days. Kento sat down on a nearby bench to think about what he should do.  
Was there any way he could make use of this necklace without just reading random peoples’ minds?  
He pulled the necklace out of his pocket to take a look at it again. It looked like a completely normal necklace, except for the little button, of course.

“Hey, Nakajima!” Kento quickly stuffed the necklace back into his pockets when he heard someone calling his name. He looked around and saw his band mate coming over to greet him.

“Fuma! What are you doing here?” he asked and got up from the bench.

“Just taking a walk. I was so bored today and you wouldn’t answer your phone, so…” the younger boy smiled and pointed at Kentos pocket.  
“What do you want to hide from me?” he put on a sad face which he couldn’t hold long until he had to laugh again.

“Nothing, just…” Kento reached in his pocket and luckily there was his wallet lying beneath the necklace.  
 “...Just my wallet. I checked how much money I still have left.”  
Fuma nodded and stretched his arms a bit. “So, how much is it? Enough to invite me? There’s a new café that has just opened today, you know…” Fuma looked at his friend puppy-eyed.

Kento laughed and started walking slowly. “Of course! But I have no clue what café you mean, so you will have to show me.”

Fuma let out a shout of happiness and led the way to their aimed place. The time it took to get there was filled with talks about their songs, dances and other stuff, so Kento almost completely forgot about the necklace in his pocket.  
While Fuma was still discussing with himself what he should choose, Kento thought about other things. Should he try the mind-reading-thing on Fuma? Well, sometimes Fuma seemed not to think much, that’s why it would be interesting to see what he _really_ thinks, right?  
But on the other hand, Fuma was his best friend and he would feel bad if he betray him.  
Maybe just for a few seconds…

Kento let his hand slip into his pocket to search for the button on the necklace.

“So, what are you going to choose?” Fuma asked and Kento flinched back, pulling his hand out of his pocket again.  
“I… Uhm… What will you choose? I’ll take the same. You have a good taste, don’t you?” Kento smiled nervously and sighed. Why would he want to know what’s on Fumas mind, anyway?

When they went out of the café, Kento having paid of course, he finally decided that he just _had_ to use the necklace somehow. No matter if it was Fuma or someone else, it would only work for three days, so he should make the full use of it.

This time without hesitating, Kento reached in his pocket and pressed the button. Then he lifted his head to look at Fuma who was reading the signs at the bus stop.

_…he really doesn’t get how much I like him…_

Kento panted and accidentally let go of the button. He quickly searched for it to push it down again.

_…tell him? But what would his reaction be like? No, I definitely can’t tell him…_

Kento decided that he had heard enough and he suddenly felt bad for spying into Fumas most intimate thoughts.  
But who did he think about?  
Kento couldn’t be sure that he had meant him, he didn’t say his name after all. But still…

“What are you thinking about, Kento? You look so serious.” Fuma pulled Kento after him which made Kentos heart skip a beat. But he got it wrong; Fuma was only pulling him into their bus that had just arrived.

When they had taken seats Fuma turned to Kento again.

“So, what serious things were you thinking of?” he asked.

“Nothing. Really nothing…” Kento said and tried to smile back.

“Oh, come on. What’s with you today? You’re acting so weird. I’m your friend, right? You should tell me if there’s something you worry about. And not just that. Actually, you should just tell me… everything!” Fuma laughed and looked at Kento expectantly.  
Kento sighed. Shouldn’t Fuma do the same then? Tell him _everything_? Well, he definitely never told him that he had a crush on someone. Or could you make an exception if it’s about telling your best friend that you like him as more than just a friend?

“It really is nothing. I didn’t sleep much tonight and I feel kind of tired…” Kento acted as if he would fall asleep just now. Then his head snapped back up and he grinned at Fuma.

“No, seriously, don’t worry.” Kento saw that he had to get out at the next stop, but he was still curious about who Fuma had thought. “Do you have time tomorrow?” he asked, already getting up from his seat.

“Sure! I’ll come over then! See you!” Fuma waved at Kento as he got off the bus.

Kento could barely sleep at that night. Fuma was his best friend, so he wouldn’t fall for him, right? And even _if_ he did _,_ what would Kento do then? He has never thought about Fuma as anything else than his best friend, but…  
Kento had to stop himself, or he would go crazy. He would just ask Fuma the other day. It was as simple as that.

Okay, it _wasn’t_ as simple as that. Kento got out of bed really early in the morning and tested the necklace on his family members. He asked questions like “What’s for breakfast?” and only a second before the answer was said out loud, he could hear it in his head.

“What’s with you?” his mother asked him. “You’re in such a good mood. And you got up so early even though you don’t have anything special to do today. Or do you?” she smiled and raised her eyebrows.

“Nope, nothing special. I’m just meeting up with Fuma later.” Kento said and went into his room again.  
He searched for his phone to call Fuma. He would just ask him to come as soon as possible because Kento knew he would go insane if he wasn’t clear about Fumas feelings… and maybe his own? He didn’t know. If only he wouldn’t have found this necklace. Then he wouldn’t be so insecure and confused now.  
But it couldn’t be helped. And maybe everything would turn out better than he expected.

After a few more almost unbearable hours of waiting, there finally was a ring on the door.  
Kento got greeted by a “Wow, you look pumped today.” and tried to calm down a bit. He was really taking everything too serious.

He had put the necklace in his pocket again, just to be safe, so he could get an answer even if he didn’t _really_ get an answer. Kind of confusing, but Kento felt a lot more secure like that.

“Why did you want me to come over so early?” Fuma asked while he went upstairs into Kentos room. “I was still half asleep when you called.” He let himself fall into Kentos bed theatrically.

“I woke up pretty early and I had nothing better to do.” Kento sat down beneath Fuma. “And I’m sure you don’t mind. That’s what friends do for other friends, right?” Kento quickly reached into his pocket and pushed the button.

_…Yeah, friends…_

“W-We are friends, right?” Kentos voice started trembling a bit and Fuma got out of his sleeping position to look at the older boy.

“Of course we are.”

_…I wish we were more…_

Kento gasped and looked at Fuma. There were no misunderstandings anymore. Now he could be sure that Fuma liked him as more than just a friend.

“What is it?” Fuma asked and tilted his head. “You don’t look good. Shouldn’t we go out to get a bit fresh air?” he had already gotten up and had taken Kento by his wrist to pull him up, too.

Kento blinked a few times and then agreed to go outside. Fresh air would probably help him thinking of what to do now.  
When they were outside, they didn’t have an aim. Walking around at some random places was what they had often done, but this time Kento didn’t pay any attention to where they were.

“Could we sit down somewhere?” he asked. “I think we need to talk.”

Fuma raised his eyebrows but agreed. They found a bench by a pond and Kento took a deep breath before he started talking.

“You know, yesterday… I… I found something.” he felt for the necklace in his pockets and only continued when he had found it.

“I don’t really know how to say it, but… I somehow think…Well, maybe… You-“

“Could you stop beating around the bush? Spit it already!” Fuma seemed uncomfortable with the situation.

“Do you like me?” Kento said and immediately regretted his words.

“I… What?” Fumas eyes widened and Kento was surprised to not see his usual smile.

Kento swallowed hard and pushed the button on the necklace.

_…how does he know? Was it that obvious? Does that mean he likes me, too?..._

Fumas thoughts were jumping fast through Kentos mind. Why didn’t he just say them out loud?

“Fuma, please, say whatever you want to say. But… just be honest, okay?”  
Fuma nodded and scratched his head.  
“Let me… Let me think about what I should say now, please… You kind of confused me with being so straightforward.”  
Kento pressed the button again.

_…I can’t say that I like him. That I’ve always liked him. Well, I could, but…_

Suddenly Fuma looked directly into Kentos eyes.

“Do _you_ like _me_?” Fuma asked and moved around nervously on the bench.

_…because I do. I really do…_

Kento smiled and lowered his eyes.  
“Well, I actually haven’t thought about this mu-“ his words got interrupted by Fuma kissing him. When Kento could feel Fumas lips on his, he couldn’t help letting out a relieved sigh. Finally Fuma had done what he really wanted to do, not just thought of it.

_…so glad. Why didn’t I do this earlier?..._

Kento let go of the button and took his hand out of his pocket to stroke through Fumas hair. Yes, why didn’t he? Kento had never thought of Fuma as anything else than a friend but now it felt so… natural. Like he had known it but never admitted it to himself. Then he leaned back to look at Fuma again.

“Does that answer your question?” Fuma asked and smiled at the older boy.  
Kento had to smile back and pulled the necklace out of his pocket.

“What is that?” Fuma wanted to take the necklace but Kento winded up to throw it into the pond.

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t need it anymore.” Kento smiled and when he saw Fumas confused look he leaned forward into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! c:  
> ~Misaki


End file.
